


Over-Protective First Graders

by paladumb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Wee!chesters, i guess, pretty much everyone that could be miniaturized was miniaturized, teacher!Castiel, um, well one of them is wee! anyway, young!supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladumb/pseuds/paladumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a timer on their wrist set to go off when they meet their soulmate. Problem is, everyone can see it except the bearer.</p>
<p>Sam Winchester is the one that notices Castiel Novak's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Novak?"

Castiel looks down at the small hand tugging on his sleeve. Big hazel eyes stare up at him through messy, curly bangs, and Sam Winchester’s hand holds out a hastily scribbled note.

"Yes, Sam?" Castiel asks, taking the note.

"My big brother Dean is taking me out of school early today," Same says. "I have an appointment." He says  _appointment_  slow and clear, carefully pronouncing each syllable.

"Thanks for telling me, Sam," Castiel says. He’s about to tell Sam to go to his seat when he notices the boy staring wide-eyed at Castiel’s wrist. "Is there something wrong?"

"Mr. Novak, your  _timer_ ,” Sam says. 

Castiel glances at where he knows it is. “What about it?”

"It says you have two hours!" Sam says, and Castiel’s heart gives a great big  _thud_ in his chest. “You’re gonna meet your  _soulmate_!” He squeals the last word so loud that the entire class looks up.

"What?" Jo Harvelle asks.

"Mr. Novak’s gonna meet his  _soulmate_ ,” Sam says excitedly.

"Soulmates are icky," Kevin Tran mutters.

Sam scowls. “Nu-uh! My big brother Dean says my soulmate’s gonna be the best thing to ever happen to me!”

This sparks a 1st-grade level argument about soulmates, and Castiel stands up. “Okay, fine. You win.”

Wondering what he’s conceding to, the class quiets down.

"Once your break is over, I’ll teach you about soulmates."

"You said we were supposed to do math," Kevin protests weakly, to which there’s an immediate flurry of responses, ranging from "Shut up Kevin!" to "Don’t tell him."

"Hmm," Castiel says thoughtfully. "If you all cooperate while we go through today’s lesson, I think I might be able to spare some time before lunch to teach you about soulmates."

They do cooperate, and Castiel has ten minutes left before lunch to teach his class about soulmates.

"Since we have a few minutes before lunch, I can tell you about soulmates or we can have free time."

The response is immediately and unanimously, “Soulmates!” chorused from every corner of the room.

Castiel nods and sits at his computer, turning the projector on and searching the Internet for soulmates, knowing better to look through Google images with a class of first graders.

"So," he says, and brings up Wikipedia (which is unintelligible to 6 and 7 year olds but useful for him). "The first written record we have of soulmates was by the Ancient Egyptians. They lived thousands of years ago - maybe 6,000 years ago. They have pictures of people - as well as gods - with the soulmate timers on their wrists; they also show the gods  _creating_ the timers.”

"Did they know? What the timers did?" Charlie Bradbury asks shyly.

"Probably," Castiel says. "They obviously met their soulmate when the timers went off, so we can assume that they did."

"Well, you know what they say when you assume," Benny Lafitte says, "You make an -"

Castiel silences him with a glare. “It’s only been recently that we’ve begun to even start to understand the timers.”

"What’s there to understand?" Krissy Chambers asks.

"Well, scientists are finding that soulmate timers have some kind of connection with not only  _your_ brain, but with your soulmate’s - so sometimes, you are able to feel what your soulmate feels. However, it’s more connected to your heart through blood vessels.”

He checks the clock. “We have to go to lunch now.”

Everyone starts immediately complaining but they slowly file into a neat line along the lockers. Castiel shucks off his jacket - it’s been  _boiling_ in the cafeteria recently.

"Wait, Mr. Novak!" Charlie cries out. "Your timer’s  _glowing!_ ”

The entire class instantly breaks formation and crowds around him, peering at the glowing blue-green of the numbers. “You have 5 minutes,” Kevin says darkly. 

It sounds vaguely ominous.

"That’s nice," Castiel says, "but you need to go to - "

"We want to be with you," Jo pipes up.

"Yeah, Samandriel adds. "We’re gonna wait right here until your soulmate shows up."

"No, you need to - " Castiel starts, but stops when his students form and blockade.

"Your soulmate is coming in…" Kevin checks the timer. "3 minutes and 50 seconds. And we’re gonna threaten them and make sure they’re gonna treat you right."

Castiel’s not quite sure what he did to earn the complete and unswerving loyalty of 20 first-graders, but the last thing he’s doing is complaining.

"2 minutes," Kevin says after a little while. Castiel can feel his heart pounding out an irregular rhythm.

"Are you excited?" Garth Fitzgerald IV inquires. 

"More nervous," Castiel admits. 

"Can we call down and make sure that my big brother Dean knows we’re here?" Sam asks.

Castiel nods and shoots upwards, itching for something to do.

He picks up the phone and dials the number of the front desk, and he’s about to press talk when there’s a knock on the door.

"10 seconds," Kevin whispers and Castiel walks on shaky feet to the door.

He opens it.

"Hi," says the extremely attractive man standing on the other side. "I’m here to pick up - "

He realizes his timer’s going off and Castiel looks at the man’s and then his own.  _00y 00m 00d 00h 00m 00s._

”- my… little… brother,” he says slowly.

"Deeeeean!" Sam shrieks, running to hug his brother. Dean absently slides an arm around him and stares at Castiel.

"Hey buddy," Dean murmurs softly.

"Deeeeean?" Sam queries. The he gasps delightedly and his head swivels to look at Castiel. "Are you and Mr. Novak soulmates?"

"Castiel Novak," Castiel splutters, sticking out his hand. "It’s, uh, good to meet you."

"Dean Winchester," Dean says. "You too. Uh, me too. Or something."

Sam looks utterly ecstatic.

Samandriel appears behind Castiel. “You’re gonna treat him good, right?”

Dean laughs and glances at Samandriel, then back to Castiel. “Yeah, I - yeah. Obviously.”

"If we have a problem," Kevin says, and Castiel starts, because he wasn’t there before - 

"Then we’re gonna have a problem," Charlie finishes in a growl and this is a  _parent’s_  job and Castiel is so embarrassed.

Dean looks intimidated. Castiel would be scared except they’re all on his side. “You guys don’t have to worry.”

Castiel suddenly remembers that Dean is not just here for him and nearly trips over his own feet getting to his desk. He scribbles his number of a notepad, tears the paper off, and and rushes back to Dean. “I, uh, I know you have to take Sam to an appointment, so, here is my number. If you get a chance sometime later, call me then. And. I guess I’ll talk to you. Later. Then.”

"Yeah," Dean says, and almost runs into the doorway as he pushes a beaming Sam out the door, glancing back at Castiel every so often. "I’ll see you, Castiel."

Castiel can hear Sam’s brilliant laughter, and then halfway down the hall, “Shut up, Sammy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Castiel's timer has gone off, he's pretty happy. Now he just needs a date with the ridiculously beautiful man that is somehow his soulmate.
> 
> (Gabriel isn't exactly helping.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was asking for a sequel, so I supplied.  
> And the open ending means...  
> I just somehow got myself into writing a third chapter of this. It was not meant to happen this way.   
> I hope you guys like it!

Castiel stares down at his phone. He should not - absolutely should  _not_ be this obsessed with waiting for a text or a call. This is a problem and he needs someone to intervene with his pitiful-ness.

He does not stop staring at his phone, but someone does intervene.

"Cas-ti-eeeelllll!" sings a voice and his apartment door slams open and shut. "Oh, Cas-ti-eeeellllll!"

Castiel closes his eyes. "Gabriel, did you  _pick_ my  _lock_?"

"No, little brother, you gave me a key," Gabriel says, sitting on him. 

"Ow!" Castiel shouts. "Freaking - Gabriel, please get off."

"You found your  _sooouuuulllmaaaaate_ ," Gabriel yodels. "Cas. Ti. El. Found. His soulmate."

Castiel drops his head against the back of his couch. "Yes. Now get off."

His phone goes off, and he flails, trying to read the text but Gabriel snatches it out of his fingers.

"Gabriel!" Castiel shouts as Gabriel starts running. Castiel gives chase. "Give my phone back!"

" _Hi cas, this is dean_ ," Gabriel reads in a deep voice, grinning as he vaults over Castiel's kitchen table. "Ooooh, he's  _already_ calling you  _Cas_! Romantic!"

"Shut up, Gabe. Give it back," Castiel says, reaching for the phone, but Gabriel holds it just barely out of reach and Castiel's fingers dangle fruitlessly in midair.

Gabriel's thumb starts moving.

"Gabriel - are you -  _are you texting him back?"_ Castiel snaps, and doesn't hesitate to punch his brother in the gut to get his phone back, but Castiel hopelessly sees the self-satisfied smug smirk of someone who hit the _send_ button.

Gabriel grins and hands it back. Castiel frantically enters his passcode.

_Oh yea dean i like that call me cas while u fuck me_

"Gabriel!" Castiel snarls. "I can't believe you - "

Gabriel smirks.

"I am going to kill you," Castiel says, typing in as fast as he can,  _I am so sorry about that, it was my brother Gabriel. Don't listen to a thing he says._

Just as he hits send, a text from Dean comes in.  _Im guessing this isnt Cas_

He glares at Gabriel. "It's a good thing he actually met me and knows I teach first grade."

Gabe grins. "I'm just trying to help move things along a bit."

Cas glares more. "We said maybe five sentences to each other!"

"Never too early," Gabriel says.

"Gabriel," Castiel snaps. "Please leave my apartment."

"Oh no, why? I wanna see how this turns out," Gabriel says.

_Okay thats good_ says Dean's text. And then:  _I was afraid Id gotten someone crazy._

_I'm maybe a little bit crazy,_ Castiel sends.  _My original thesis in college was about Christian theology - more specifically, angels in Christian lore_.

_thats pretty cool_ Dean says and Castiel grins and feels his heart thud. _you could tell me about it if we went on a date tomorrow_

_I'm up for that,_ Castiel texts. 

_great! theres a good bar-restaurant called the roadhouse. I can pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow and we can go there?_

_I'd be happy to,_ Castiel says, smiling.

"So you're smiling," Gabriel says. "What's happening?" He tries to peer over Castiel's shoulder. Castiel moves his phone away. 

"We're going on a date tomorrow," he says, and can't keep from grinning like an idiot.

"Taking it slow?" Gabriel asks.

Castiel pauses and thinks about the light and the fire in Dean's green eyes, the freckles, the broad shoulders. "We'll see," he says slowly.

Gabriel chokes. "Are you actually thinking about putting out on the first date?"

Castiel lets the ghost of a smile slide across his face. "I never said that," he tells his brother. "Don't be ridiculous, Gabriel."

Gabriel backs away. "Who are you and what have you done with Castiel?" he asks. "Are you alright?"

Castiel looks at him. "You haven't seen what Dean looks like," he says.

Gabriel's jaw drops.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you that reblogged/liked this on Tumblr! (You can find me at writewordswithmusic.tumblr.com) I might do a sequel if I have time...


End file.
